Forum:Angara first contact?
Given that a year before the Hyperion arrived, Sloan Kelly and the Outcasts had taken control of Kandara port and the krogan had built a settlement on Elaaden, how exactly were the angara unaware of the Milky Way species until the Tempest found Aya? 6thLyranGuard (talk) 07:06, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Some angara did knew about the Milky Way species, specifically the exiled. However, it can be assumed that this knowledge is only limited among those in positions of authority/leadership. This can be observed from Ryder's first conversations with the angara and hearing the general populace chatter as Ryder walks through the city for the first time. Furthermore, Aya is supposedly hidden and forbidden to outsiders, and the threat of kett probably kept most angara from travelling out of the planet, so it is not surprising to learn that there are angara who would be unaware of other species. :On the other hand, the Initiative are unaware of the angara having mostly remained on the station and on Eos for a short time. They wouldn't have known if the exiles had first contact with the angara either, having cut off (almost) all communications and ties with them. That's why it is considered the Initiative's first contact. : 08:13, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :: But even the leaders of the Resistance seemed unaware of any newcomers to the Cluster prior to the Tempest's arrival. I'd have expected that Evfra de Tershaav at the very least would have known that there were new aliens in the area even if he didn't know much about them. 6thLyranGuard (talk) 17:08, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::It was never mentioned (I think) but it was no reason to think Evfra never have heard or encountered one. 18:08, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::If he already knew about the Outcasts, there wouldn't have been any reason not to bring it up: "You talk about peace and helping us against the kett. Is that what you call taking over one of our planets and robbing our civilians?" or something like that. 6thLyranGuard (talk) 01:37, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :::It goes without saying that not everything needed an exposition. Governor Paaran Shie immediately recognises Ryder as a human and knows where Ryder comes from upon first visit to Aya. Similarly, when speaking to Avela for the first time, she asks Ryder if it's true that they travelled from another galaxy; she has to have heard about it somewhere. Those are a few hints that at least a few angara knows about other species, but whether they make known to you of this knowledge and how much they know is another matter. 09:44, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Evfra knew because he was working with Reyes. Reyes was one of Evfra's sources between humans and angarans.--Nuveena777 (talk) 20:06, October 30, 2017 (UTC) It's simple really... even though the Angara swapped spots on AYA periodically, it can be assumed that some of them knew but the majority of the Angara on AYA when Ryder arrives had no idea about the initiative due to AYAs' isolation behind the scourge. Even still only small numbers of Angara get to visit AYA at any one time, so it makes sense that the majority would be suprised to see Ryder when he arrived there. Plus, and someone correct me if I am wrong, most of the Angara on Kadara have no contact with AYA. -technoir